Dawnguard
"I beg your pardon, sir monster, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to stand in your way." ''-Estellise il Catrarina, a Dawnguard'' For some champions, it is not enough to channel power into their illuminations and to fortify their armaments with light. They feel the power erupting within their own body, empowering them, strengthening them beyond the limits of mere muscle and bone. Most are content to be faster, stronger, tougher than their peers... but not all accept such limits. Those known as a Dawnguards nurture their inner light, burning with an inner vitality that strikes fear into the heart of their foes. While they may lack some of the skill and refinement of their champion cousins, the inner spark of a dawnguard has been amplified to such an extent that they are nearly impossibly to harm. No longer are they merely a weapon of the light - they have tempered themselves into a living shield to protect all they hold dear. Becoming a Dawnguard Requirements To become a Dawnguard, you must fulfill all the following criteria. Skills: Concentration 9 ranks, Climb 5 ranks, Jump 5 ranks, Swim 5 ranks Feats: Demanding Luminosity Illuminations: Must know at least one blast illumination with at least one rank in the Challenge component. Class Skill List Autohypnosis (Wis), Balance (Dex), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge Local (Int), Perform (Cha), Sense Motive (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), Use Magical Device (Cha) Skill Points 4 + Int modifier at each level. Hit Die d12 Class abilities Weapon and Armour Proficiencies A dawnguard is proficient with all simple weapons and with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and shields (including tower shields). Illuminations At each indicated level, a dawnguard gains an increase in evoker level, illuminations known, illuminations readied, innate illuminations, and personas known as if they had gained a level in an illumination-using class to which they belonged before adding the prestige class level. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If she had more than one illumination-using class before becoming a dawnguard, she must decide to which class to add each level for the aforementioned purposes. Shining Resilience (Su) To be a dawnguard to be light made flesh - a creature of such radiance that even the most grievous injuries are little more than an inconvenience. Whenever the dawnguard receives damage from any source, she may choose to delay up to a maximum of modifier * class level points of damage or half the total damage inflicted, whichever is lower. Damage delayed in this fashion is added to a delayed damage pool until the end of the dawnguard's turn, at which point her delayed damage pool empties completely and afflicts her with an amount of nonlethal physical damage equal to the amount emptied from the pool. If the dawnguard is immune to nonlethal damage, this is dealt as lethal damage instead. Undeniable Demand (Su) The shining splendor of a dawnguard demands the attention of her foes, and woe to those that would foolishly attack her allies. At 2nd level, and again at 4th level, the penalty inflicted by the Demanding Luminosity feat worsens by -1. Vitality (Ex) A dawnguard is made of sterner stuff than her physical body might imply. Beginning at 2nd level, a dawnguard's maximum hit points increase by 2 for every hit die they possess. At 4th level, this bonus increases to 4 hit points per hit dice. Inexhaustible (Su) A dawnguard never truly tires - her aches and pains are washed away by the soothing light that flows through her veins. At 3rd level, a dawnguard gains fast healing equal to her charisma modifier. Additionally, so long as she spends at least four hours of a day exposed to natural sunlight, she does not need to sleep in order to stave off fatigue. The dawnguard may still be fatigued or exhausted by other means, and she may still sleep if she so chooses. Magnificent Challenger (Su) A dawnguard of 5th level is a beacon of power and endurance - a stalwart shield for her allies against all the darkness of the world. She need not announce her demands, for her mere presence fills the wicked with a simmering dread. Once per round, the dawnguard may evoke a blast with the Challenge shape component as a free action.